


Autum Remembrance

by VGucci



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Lost - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGucci/pseuds/VGucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was difficult to forget and it took a brave soul to remember. How when she first met him, she could only stare with hate and a tinge of fear. How he leaned in, his hand forcing his hat to stay on his head through an autumn breeze like the one today. How she was shivering in chains, her mind and heart in a wreck as she witnessed the death of her mother, her father, her uncle - everyone but her and Elsword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autum Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Elsword. This is a random one shot. Apologies for spelling errors and grammar errors that may arise.

With every step she took, the sound of the crunching leaves in autumn followed her. Her crimson hair fluttered lightly in the bitter air, along with her heart. A pendant with a purple jewel was clenched within her hand as she trudged on through the leaves and mud. In a war torn country, it was difficult to find anything beautiful. Anything that wouldn't haunt you with the images of blood staining the ground, the air, the house - your hands.

It was difficult to forget and it took a brave soul to remember. How when she first met him, she could only stare with hate and a tinge of fear. How he leaned in, his hand forcing his hat to stay on his head through an autumn breeze like the one today. How she was shivering in chains, her mind and heart in a wreck as she witnessed the death of her mother, her father, her uncle - everyone but her and Elsword.

He was the one that examined her, his black eyes freezing her before he told the soldiers stationed there that he would be the one to take care of this batch. They left and she felt even more terrified, especially when she felt his hand push her body to the ground. She remembered screaming, from both her and Elsword. How he spat out, "quiet brat!" Before the whizzing of some type of machine was heard.

He was the one that took her into what he called his home, the small house that he was given as he worked in the camp, examining and 'protecting' all of the lower class. It was a lab. The walls looked as though it was coated in metal. With large tables and a single chair in what should have been the sitting room.

"You shouldn't do this," she muttered out bitterly as he left the room, with her sitting uneasily on that one small metal stool. All she got was silence as she glanced around at the chemicals, the lasers, the computers, the screens that were probably linked to the computers. It's been ages since she saw this amount of technology, something that reminded her that there were people who had access to all this.

"I can do as I please. Once you have power and a title, you're untouchable," retorted Add as he came back with a first aid kit. His eyes gazing at the stump of where one of her hands once were. It was in all honesty for him, disgusting. No doubt it would get an infection of some sort if she was left alone like this. So he knelt next to her, unpacking the kit and trying his best to treat the wound despite his lack of medical knowledge.

He got caught.

He was to be executed.

He was dragged away.

He was never seen again.

He was gone from her life.

He disappeared.

After what he said.

It wasn't until a month later, when Elesis woke up she saw a glimmer of a purple stone in her hands. It was a cold winter day when she saw officers rushing around, abandoning their post as they retreated to their cars. The hectic screams from men dressed in military clothing whilst the prisoners were frozen in shock, unsure what to do. And then she appeared. A lady called Eve that approached her once all the officers were gone.

"You were that friend of Add, weren't you?"

"He asked me to set you free as his death wish."

"And to ensure that you live a happy life."

It's a cold world as the crunching of the leaves couldn't be heard anymore. There in the heart of the forest was a single grave stone, carved from pure white marble, but coated with dirt, leaves, moss. Everything that he hated. Kneeling down, Elesis swiped away some of the dirt. The letters carved into the stone looking rushed, messy. Just how he would dislike it. Placing the pendant under some leaves, she stood up.

 _Add Kim_  
Betrayer of his country.  
A true lover till the end.  
2073 ~ 2095


End file.
